Things left Unsaid The Unknown Other
by Carter-Writes
Summary: Chelsea has no idea that there is anyone else in the world like her, but she's about to find out that there is. She is just trying tot survive in a world where she is never safe. She has no idea how special she is, how important she is. She will soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN 'ITEX', James Patterson does! :) **

INFO ABOUT ME BEFORE YOU GET STARTED:

Name: Chelsea

Age: 15 . . . I think

Hybrid Type: 96% Human, 2% Bird, 2% ?_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1

This was _awesome. _The wind blowing through my hair, hundreds of feet above the ground, this sweet rush I got when I was flying. My name is Chelsea. Most people think of me as 'just another kid' but they are all wrong. _Very _wrong.

I should tell you that you've never seen anything like me before. I may look like a typical teen, well, at least when I have my wings drawn in. I have no permanent home, people get suspicious, I leave. I _need _to fly. I'm not sure I have a family, I'm not even sure if I was made to die. So, I could tell my story for five more minutes, or the rest of eternity. I have no idea of my past, or what my future will hold. All I know is that I should live _now _like I am dying. I just might be.

Enough with the crap. Right now I think I'm flying _alone _over North America . . . somewhere. Bottom line - I'm forced to work with no one. I have always flown solo and I plan to continue my life that way, it's not like I'll find anyone else like me in a million years.

I can hardly bear telling you all of this junk, I have never taken this much of a risk before, so listen carefully, I'll only tell you any of this once. I glance down at the world below me. Hmm, a small town . . . I could eat. If only I had money. That's another problem, I don't have anything to my name, money, food, shelter, none. I tuck in my wings and begin my descent towards lunch. Guess I'll have to steal it. My wings brush between buildings on the down strokes. Ahh, freedom.

I drop down in an alleyway, the least likely place for people to see me and draw in my wings. I look for the nearest restaurant. And that's when I found it, a small, family-owned diner called _Henry's_. This is where my adventure begins...

I walked into the quaint diner, it was almost . . . cute. This was going to be way, _way _too easy. I mean, the waitress was much too old to stop me, and the bar hatch was closed, and locked. I sat down and kept quiet. Out of habit, I sucked in my wings even tighter. _Whew, just chill Chelsea. _I thought to myself. This was going to be quick and simple.

"Hello. I am Meryl. I'll be your server today." Said the way too old waitress I hadn't noticed approach me.

My heart stopped for a millisecond. "Oh, hi."

"What can I get you today? Our specials are pancakes, fried eggs and the fish of the day, salmon." This sentence took too long for her to say. She was slow, and disoriented.

"Uh, yeah," I was just going to eat and run. "I'll have the plain cheese omelet, and a glass of orange juice." Hmm, the sun outside told me it was morning.

"Sure, right away." She turned and, with great effort, went through the doors to the kitchen.

I sure hoped that this wouldn't take too long; I was getting antsy. Ugh . . . I couldn't take it! I fidgeted. About ten minutes later my food arrived. But, it wasn't Meryl. Instead, it was this guy . . . my age? Maybe a year older.

"Hey," he began. " I'm Criss. Meryl decided to take her break about halfway into the kitchen." he chuckled. "So, you're the Cheese omelet and OJ?"

"Yeah." I replied weakly. What was wrong with my voice. . . What gasses are they releasing through the vent! I then realized that it wasn't the vents or me; I'd been holding my breath.

Criss looked at me with a look I'd never seen on anyone before. "Uh, here." He set the food in front of me. I waited for him to leave, for some reason I didn't want him too see me eating. So, when he re-entered the double doors, I went ballistic on the food. I hadn't eaten in a good three days. At first, my stomach rejected the food, made a strange noise, and then transformed into an unforgiving black hole. Mmm. Well, I was done, time to go. I had to remember my coordinates, for some reason, I felt like I had to see Criss again. First, I had to leave, _now. _I got up and headed for the doors. I was about halfway there when a thick, deep voice erupted from the back of the room. Of course, I was so _stupid! _

"Come back here, you need to pay for that!" Said the all-to-familiar voice.

"You'll pay for telling me what to do!" I yelled, and then bolted out the door. I sprinted for a good six feet and then jumped, unfurled my wings, and pushed on a heavy down stroke. Up I go. I re-thought why I'd heard one of those voices back in the diner . . . I mentally backtracked. Wait, WAIT! NEW JERSEY! I WAS IN NEW JERSEY! Here's the deal - the last thing I remember before my memory was wiped clean out of me was a sign that read: _Itex Location: New Jersey. _That's where I was. That's where the whole thing started. My nightmare. Oh, God. Oh, God. _Oh, God!_ They were probably after me now, the group of crazy deceptive creeps made specifically to find me after my narrow escape. I

flapped harder, faster, stronger. I was going at a speed so intense my cheeks flew back around my jaws . . . I giggled despite my situation. Time to move on . . . on the run.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**I'll post as often as I can 3 Please Review! **

**Don't hate? Peace? Uhh . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

CHPAPTER 2

I flew at an utterly insane speed. Like, blow-your-cheeks-back-away-from-your-skull-till-your-face-is-numb kind of fast. I would've laughed if I wasn't been flying for my life at the moment. I glanced behind me. Nothing. Maybe I was just paranoid . . . I mean, one of these things had never chased me_, _so why should I be so worried that I was now . . . OMG!

It-he was behind me, flying almost as fast as I was. Crap. Crapcrapcrap . . . how do I lose it? Then, as if God had heard me and answered, I looked behind me and saw forest. A huge, dense, green, thick wooded forest. Now, you may be thinking, 'A forest? What's so great about a forest?' Well, I'll tell you why. A forest is the perfect place to lose someone – or something.

I dove downwards, tucking my wings closer to my sides. I plunged through the canopy of trees, almost scraping the ground but throwing in a heavy down stroke at the last second. I sailed up, dodging the limbs jutting out of the thick trunks of the many trees. I watched the patterns of light dance on the ground, shining through the leaves. Then, I hung a very dangerous right hairpin turn and swung around a thick grouping of trees. The thing wasn't so lucky. It attempted the same turn, but slammed into a towering maple head-on cracking the trunk in HALF! The tree fell over on top of the enemy. Ow. I sure hope that's the end of it, 'cause I sure as heck was not going back to check. My heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through my veins – I had to land. So, that's what I did. My feet gently hit the forest floor, and I checked around the premises. No one. Nothing was following me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now, I had to go over some important questions in my head like: What was that thing? What did I do? And, most importantly – Why did they want _me?_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I think I was flying over Africa – somewhere. I don't know how long I'd been flying, but it hurts like around ten hours. My hair was whipping wildly around behind my head. The air was cool on my face. I hope I'm free, and I think I am . . . for now. My mind normally wanders while I fly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was after me – someone wanted me dead. It was nerve raking. I hated that feeling, hated it because I couldn't control it. And that was my absolute worst fear – things I out of my control. I looked ahead at the position of the sun and took in the semi-darkness. Hmm . . . it was twilight. I needed somewhere to crash desperately, but with my luck, I looked down to find myself flying over at exact coordinates – Freaking Nowhere. The only thing below me was a dark, cold, dusty desert. And I had to land now, so, wherever I was, it'd have to do. My stomach growled to remind me that the only thing I'd done today was run, fly, and not feed it. Ugh, too bad. I landed softly and swept the area. My closest neighbors were probably mummies, considering this mammoth desert. Once I decided it was all clear, I laid down. Silence. I closed my eyes and slipped into sweet, blissful darkness.

When I opened my eyes again, it was dawn and as cold as all get-out. I had the slightest discomfort, like I was being watched. I did a three-sixty . . . nothing. Something wasn't right. I felt like I had to leave, like _now. _I spread my scarlet 14-foot wings and decided that I might as well go through the full transformation, I mean who was really going to see? I spread my fingers apart and drew in a deep breath. There was a faint twinkling noise. Girly, I know, but I was extremely dangerous when all was said and done.

I lifted off of the ground, hovering – without my wings doing all of the work. My hair streaked with red, just to look cool, I figured. I closed my eyes and they changed to a deep scarlet with a barely audible _click. _I was let back to the ground. I felt all of beautiful, dark and absolutely horrifying. I smirked. Whoever had made me, no matter how evil or crazy they were, had done a great job. And I'd lasted an unofficial 15 years, so far. Nice.

Then I took the time to look around. Still no one. Still uncomfortable. Suddenly I was getting chills down my spine. I ran inhumanly fast about ten feet and leapt up in the air a good six and flapped my wings hard – desperate to get the heck out f there. I flew in the direction of the sun, which, by the way, wasn't doing too hot at warming me up. My wings were chilled, frost actually clinging to them as they flapped up and down. My Capri pants felt like they were barley covering past my mid-thighs. And my wool windbreaker, which was about quarter-length, felt as thin and as long as the tank top underneath it. My black hi-tops were untied, laces flying out behind me as I flew. I put my arms flat against my thighs and sped up. My stomach growled again. I needed food.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I hurt so badly. My stomach extremely uncomfortable and my arms and legs were hollow. There was a pain in my head so intense, it would've knocked anyone else right out of the sky, if anyone else _could _get up in the sky like me. I glanced down and there was a city. A big city. I smiled - city=food. I'd just fly in a little closer and . . .

Something whizzed past my ear. A bullet? No, a dart, full of sedative. There was a pinprick in my leg. Oh, my God. It suddenly took everything I had in me to move my wings up and down. Up and down. Breathe. "Who''tstayupsotired." I mumbled.

I couldn't keep my eyes open and my wings like they weighed five tons each. My eyes closed and I began to fall. I felt wind whooshing past my ears; my hair flew out at the sides of my head. My stomach was fluttering. My hand flew out feebly, reaching for nothing. Darkness . . .

Nothing.

Dark.

Cold.

Anticipating crushing force.

More darkness.


End file.
